


Черта

by Cammia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Drama, Exorcisms, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Mysticism, Pre-Slash, Priests, Psychology, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Чтобы добиться своего, демон внутри Кейси Рэнс готов переступить не одну черту и вытащить на поверхность любые тайны.





	Черта

Когда Томас представлял экзорцизм, он знал, что это будет страшно, мерзко и больно. Но думал, что источником страха будет демон.

Самым болезненным оказалось увидеть Кейси такой, какой она стала. Мама попыталась придать ей ухоженный и домашний вид, но добилась лишь контраста между белоснежной рубашкой, расчесанными волосами — и изможденными руками и ногами, покрытыми язвами. На губах Кейси запеклись кровавые корочки. Глаза были красные и воспаленные, будто девушка не спала уже неделю.

Кейси улыбалась. Точнее, улыбалось то, что жило в ней. Но Томас видел, что сама девушка вконец обессилена. Как только держалась жизнь в этом хрупком теле? Когда Кейси выгибало дугой от молитвы, от мучений, которым ее подвергал демон, Томас внутренне замирал: неужели этот вдох окажется последним? Но спустя два дня девушка была все еще жива, хоть и измучена.

Впрочем, они выглядели не лучше. За эти два дня они с Маркусом отлучались из комнаты ненадолго: поесть, справить нужду и поспать пару часов. В один из таких перерывов Маркус спросил:

— Как ты?

В его голосе прозвучала искренняя участливость. Томас чувствовал себя невероятно уставшим, хотя прошли всего сутки. Но признаться в этом не мог: Маркус и так взял на себя основную нагрузку, позволяя Томасу в основном наблюдать.

— В порядке. Я в порядке.

Маркус тяжело опустил руку ему на плечо. Надежное прикосновение успокаивало и вселяло уверенность.

— Ты молодец, Томас. Хорошо держишься.

Они оба держались. Видеть Кейси такой было мучительно, и это выматывало сильнее самого экзорцизма. Но, как утверждал Маркус, настоящие трудности их поджидали впереди.

— Демон выжидает, — сказал он, покинув комнату вместе с Томасом. — Не обманывайся, все совсем не так просто. Он выматывает Кейси и нас. Когда мы ослабнем, он проявит себя в полную силу. Будь готов.

Глаза Маркуса лихорадочно блестели. Он подвинул Томасу чашку с чаем и тарелку с печеньем:

— Вот, подкрепись.

— Я не хочу есть.

— Это не для тебя, а для твоего тела. Нам потребуется много сил. В следующий перерыв попрошу сестер приготовить нам что-то посущественнее.

— Мы не можем злоупотреблять их гостеприимством...

— Еще как можем. Если они хотят спасти девочку, это меньшее, что они могут сделать.

Помощь сестер была кстати, но Томас чувствовал, что он выматывается, устает, теряет концентрацию. Состояние Кейси ухудшалось, а перерывы на отдых становились все короче, ослабляя не только тело, но и дух.

И демон это почувствовал.

— Томас, — произнесла Кейси вдруг, когда Маркус, склонившись над ней, читал молитву.

— Не слушай, — быстро предупредил тот и тут же вернулся к своему речитативу.

Томас удивился, услышав голос. Он был знаком, хотя не принадлежал Кейси. Секунда — и этот голос, эти интонации появились из памяти. «Бабушка», — хотел сказать он. Маркус остро взглянул на него, не дав вымолвить ни слова.

— Малыш, мне больно. Прошу, скажи ему прекратить.

Вряд ли Маркус понял хоть слово. Ему хватило интонаций и изменившегося выражения лица Томаса.

— Это не она. Демон хочет запутать тебя. Ее здесь нет.

Томас и сам это знал. Но так трудно было отрешиться от этого голоса. На него с силой нахлынули воспоминания, и счастливые, и беспокойные. Из-за этого он запнулся на секунду. Но голос Маркуса с силой подхватил слова молитвы. Вот у кого хватило бы сил противостоять всем демонам мира, и чужим, и собственным.

Кейси выгнуло дугой на матрасе. Голова вывернулась, теперь девушка смотрела из-за плеча. Она заговорила снова, голос был незнаком Томасу. Мягкий мужской баритон позвал:

— Маркус...

Маркус остановился. На мгновение, не больше, но он замолчал. Голос тут же зазвучал громче, словно усиленный динамиком, но демон заговорил снова, почуяв слабину.

— Сын утра, благодати лишенный, ты прощен...

— Маркус, не делай мне больно.

Томас не мог опознать говорящего. Для отца Маркуса голос был слишком молод, он принадлежал скорее юноше. Голос мягко переливался незнакомым приятным акцентом, умолял и просил. Маркус же больше не сбивался с ритма и даже не взглянул на Кейси. В ее глазах, принадлежавших сейчас засевшей глубоко внутри твари, мелькнула бессильная ярость.

— Он горит, Маркус, — сообщил демон, вернувшись к своему привычному голосу, язвительному и спокойному, хотя руки и ноги Кейси беспокойно двигались, тщетно пытаясь освободиться. — Он в аду и сгорает заживо вместе с другими — по твоей вине. Думаешь, они попадают в рай, те, кого вы не смогли спасти? Нет, они уже принадлежат нам, они уже движутся в направлении ада. И Габриэль, и Джино. И Кейси, она одной ногой в аду. Попроси ее передать привет Джино...

Маркус, не глядя, плеснул на демона святой водой, заставив тварь зашипеть от боли. Кажется, тот все-таки пронял священника, Томас понял это по торжествующей усмешке, исказившей запекшиеся губы. Воздух в комнате потяжелел, сгустился. Даже двигаться было тяжело, как в толще воды. Демон уже пару дней вел себя тихо, собирался с силами, как и говорил Маркус. И сейчас был готов обрушить скопленную мощь прямо на них.

— Он говорил тебе про Джино? — обратился демон прямо к Томасу. Он старался не слушать, снова и снова твердя слова молитвы, но невольно взглянул на Маркуса. Тот ответил яростным взглядом: читай дальше, не слушай.

— Малыш Джино, — нашептывал демон. — Первая любовь не забывается, да, Маркус? Особенно когда рядом кто-то настолько похожий. Почему, ты думаешь, он тебя выбрал? Потому что ты талантлив, Томас? Потому что ты настоящий экзорцист? Нет, не для этого. У каждого есть свой грех, и у Маркуса это похоть. Как далеко она заведет тебя, священник?..

Томас снова мельком взглянул на товарища, а потом еще раз, пристальнее, пораженный. Руки Маркуса мелко дрожали, так что тряслась зажатая в них Библия. Ни до, ни после Томас не видел его в таком состоянии. Маркус излучал уверенность в себе и решимость, которые не были маской. Но сейчас эти чувства ему изменили, словно демон оглушил его одним точным ударом. Переступил запретную черту.

— Как он похож на Джино, — продолжал демон. — Неужели тебе не хотелось сделать с Томасом то же, что с ним? Возлечь с мужчиною, как с женщиною? Сделать это со священником, совершив двойной грех...

Маркус приложил распятие ко лбу Кейси, и она пронзительно закричала. Томас не успел понять, была ли это действительно девушка, или демон играл с ними. Маркус низко склонился над девушкой, лицо исказилось от еле сдерживаемой злости. Ни до, ни после Томас не видел такой ярости.

Он схватил экзорциста за руку и выволок его из комнаты, как несколькими днями ранее тот сделал это в доме Рэнсов. Маркус сопротивлялся, но словно ослаб. Томас чувствовал, как дрожит в его руке предплечье, а кожа обжигает даже сквозь рубашку. Монахини, толпившиеся за дверью, поспешно расступились. Томас протащил друга по коридору, втолкнул в кухню и захлопнул дверь, отрезая их от криков Кейси и смеха демона.

— Мне надо вернуться, — рыкнул Маркус.

Томас несильно толкнул его в грудь.

— Тебе надо успокоиться. В таком состоянии ты слаб против него, сам говорил.

— Во мне никогда не было столько сил!

Томас прислонился спиной к двери, сложив руки на груди. Он смотрел на Маркуса и не узнавал. Куда делось прежнее спокойствие? Они поменялись местами, и сейчас экзорцист нуждался в хорошей встряске.

— Я не пущу тебя, — негромко, заставляя прислушиваться к себе, сказал Томас, — потому что ты не пустил меня, когда демон прикинулся Джессикой. И был прав. Я понял это и принял. Пойми и ты. Я хочу добра для Кейси.

Маркус смотрел на него несколько секунд взбешенным взглядом, потом всплеск эмоций начал проходить. Ярость сменилась смущением и осознанием. Маркус провел рукой по ежику волос, и этот беспокойный, но привычный жест дал Томасу понять, что чужак уступил место другу.

Томас с облегчением выдохнул и расслабился. Он не был уверен, что сможет справиться с Маркусом, особенно когда тот напоминает готового к прыжку зверя.

— Извини, — сказал Маркус виновато. — Он все-таки меня достал.

— Ничего. Нам обоим нужно отдохнуть, мы оба пробыли там слишком долго. Пусть пока сестры займутся Кейси.

Через дверь глухо доносился речитатив молитвы, подхваченный монахинями. Демону отдых не полагался, а вот им небольшая передышка не повредит.

— Я заварю чай, — сказал Томас, но Маркус остановил его:

— Лучше я. Вы, американцы, понятия не имеете о правильном чае.

Томас слабо улыбнулся. Сидя за столом, он наблюдал за Маркусом. Больше всего его поражало сочетание отточенности движений с внутренним напряжением, которое не оставляло Маркуса практически никогда. Словно в нем было слишком много энергии, не находящей выхода. Может, это и стало уязвимостью для демона.

— Кто такой Джино? — спросил Томас напрямую.

Маркус сбился с движения не больше, чем на секунду, и ответил:

— Человек из прошлого.

Голос звучал естественно, но Томас не сдавался:

— Джино был одержимым?

— При всем уважении, отец Ортега, вас это не касается.

Маркус поставил на стол две чашки, от которых поднимался слабый, странно пахнущий. На чай это было мало похоже, и Томас пригубил напиток не без опаски.

— Я добавил женьшень, — сказал Маркус, наблюдая за его попытками выпить снадобье. — Чтобы подкрепить силы. У матери Бернадетт хороший сад...

— Не пытайся сменить тему, — перебил Томас. — Я имею право на вопросы. Во-первых, если демон сможет использовать какую-то информацию против тебя, я должен быть к этому готов. Во-вторых, ты рылся в моих вещах и читал мои письма. Ты мне кое-что задолжал, не находишь?

Маркус слушал его, откинувшись на спинку стула, разглядывая Томаса с веселым изумлением.

— Кто такой Джино? — повторил Томас, глядя прямо в глаза экзорцисту.

— Студент, — ответил тот, не отводя взгляд. — Религиовед, учился в Италии и приехал в Ватикан, чтобы стать изгоняющим дьявола.

— Стал?

— Нет. Дьявол нашел его раньше. И убил, так, как убивает сейчас Кейси. Меня не было рядом, чтобы помочь, я был в отъезде. И Джино занялся другой экзорцист. Но успеха он не добился.

— Демон покончил с ним, как с тем мальчиком? — спросил Томас.

— Нет. Джино угас раньше. Он был не слишком сильным. Непригодным к такой работе, это ему говорили все. И слишком слабвым, чтобы противиться демону. Я думаю, — сказал Маркус, и его интонация дала понять, что начинается серьезный разговор, — что демон выбрал его в насмешку. Над ним, над церковью...

— И над тобой, — закончил Томас.

Какое-то время в комнате царила тишина. Маркус все так же всматривался в него, будто держал под прицелом взгляда. Томас знал, что должен спросить, но касаться личного не хотелось. Может, у экзорцистов нет границ, которые они не могли переступить. Но он видел черту, за которой кончалось начиналось личное, сокровенное. И не думал, что вправе за нее заступать.

— Спрашивай, — разрешил Маркус. — Ты должен.

— Если ты все понимаешь, — попробовал возмутиться Томас, — почему просто не объяснишься?

— Может, потому, что тебе нужно учиться ставить вопросы и идти напролом, раз ты подвизался на нашем поприще? — предположил Маркус. — Или мне нравится видеть твои мучения.

Томасу это напомнило среднюю школу: те же подзуживания и попытки взять на «слабо». Это немного раздражало, поэтому он задвинул смущение подальше и спросил в лоб:

— У тебя что-то было с этим Джино?

— Ты очень деликатно выразился, — ответил Маркус. — Что-то — да, было. Каждый священник рано или поздно встречает свою Джессику. Но ты не только об этом хочешь спросить, верно?

Со вторым вопросом было труднее. Томас не был уверен, что вообще хочет знать ответ на него.

— Демон сказал... — начал он и прервался. Маркус и не думал ему помогать, разглядывая его все с тем же выражением холодного любопытства, как учитель, оценивающий шансы своего ученика. — Демон сказал, что мы похожи, я и Джино. Что ты из-за этого взял меня в помощники.

— Помнишь, что я говорил тебе раньше? — спросил Маркус. — Еще до того, как мы вошли в комнату впервые? Если нет, напомню: демоны лгут. Они пытаются сбить нас с толку, посеять смуту. Он может сказать что угодно, и это — самые невинные из его слов.

— Значит, он солгал? — быстро переспросил Томас.

— Разве это имеет значение?

Томас хотел согласиться, что нет, не имеет. Но с удивлением понял, что ему действительно важно услышать ответ.

— Мне бы хотелось знать, так ли это.

— Зачем? — казалось, Маркусу правда интересно.

— Я думал, что ты разрешил помогать тебе, потому что понял: я могу быть полезным. Но если все дело во внешнем сходстве с погибшим человеком или... в личной симпатии, это значит, что на практике я ничего не стою.

Маркус сардонически улыбнулся.

— Вот как, отец Ортега жаждет одобрения и похвалы?

— Я лишь хочу знать, почему нахожусь сейчас здесь.

— Даже если ответ тебя разочарует?

— По крайней мере, я буду точно знать, гожусь ли я в твоих глазах на что-то, кроме как быть водителем.

Маркус смотрел на него все так же изучающе — ни капли одобрения. Но Томас этого и не ожидал, ему был нужен лишь честный ответ.

— Если бы я думал, что ты не справишься, — наконец ответил Маркус, — я бы не позволил тебе остаться. Выставил же я тебя в первый раз, несмотря на личную симпатию.

На последних словах его голос приобрел почти интимную интонацию, от которой лицо Томаса окатило жаром. Маркуса его реакция заметно позабавила.

— Но я ценю рабочие отношения, — добавил экзорцист чуть позже. — И личные границы. Ты можешь мне не верить, но я не стал бы переступать черту, за которой меня не ждут.

Невысказанный вопрос повис в воздухе. Томас медлил, чувствуя, как с каждым мгновением молчание становится неуместным и тяжелым. Он не мог сказать «да», но и «нет» произнести не получалось, в этом «нет» недоставало бы критичности. Потому что — и это Томаса обескуражило и даже немного напугало — он сам не был уверен в том, что чувствует.

Маркус усмехнулся.

— Буду считать это за ответ. Надеюсь, ты узнал все, что хотел. Теперь нам пора обратно.

Томас остался сидеть, ощущая смятение и мешанину чувств, в которых разобраться пока не мог. Если демон хотел переключить их внимание на что-то другое, ему это удалось.

— Я действительно заметил ваше сходство еще при первой встрече, — сказал вдруг Маркус. — Но всегда видел в тебе именно тебя. Джино остался в прошлом, он был моей слабостью и ошибкой. Я не жалею о том, что было, но больше ошибок не допускаю.

Этим Маркус поставил окончательную точку в разговоре. Томас и не желал спрашивать дальше. Знать слабые места друг друга полезно, но что-то должно оставаться для себя самого, не для чужих глаз и ушей. Однако добавил напоследок:

— Тебе следовало рассказать мне раньше.

— Зачем? Из-за тех несчастных писем?

— Нет. Чтобы и я знал твои слабости. Раз уж мы теперь напарники...

Маркус улыбнулся:

— Этот титул ты еще не заслужил. Все зависит от того, как покажешь себя в деле.

Дверь открылась, впуская неразборчивый шум и ощущение враждебного, нездешнего присутствия. Возвращение в ту комнату было все равно что выход на передовую, но оно больше не пугало. Напротив, Томас ощущал злость, которая давала ему силы продержаться еще раунд или несколько — столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы Кейси Рэнс не повторила судьбу Джино и сотен других.

Он переступил порог.


End file.
